Various services may provide images of geographic locations to users. Typically in such services, a client computer may request imagery of a particular location and receive a plurality of images, such as digitized panoramic 360 photographs, in response. The images are received from different sources and may be grouped by locations where the images were taken. In some examples, these images may include photographs of real world locations, which may allow users to view these locations.
User searches for maps and photos using such services for displaying imagery may often return images of a place at the most popular times for taking pictures and under perfect conditions. However, as the landscape of these locations change, the images returned to the user may not demonstrate these changes in relevant context to where the user can discover and consider such changes.